


Consequentialism art

by Northerlywind



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northerlywind/pseuds/Northerlywind





	Consequentialism art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Consequentialism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212869) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 




End file.
